Sweet Ninja Love
by SoraChan01
Summary: A SakuxSasu, HinaxNaru, TenxNej, and InoxShika fanfic. I rated this T just to be safe. Please R


Yahoo before I start this I wanted to say this is a SakuxSas, HinaxNaru, InoxShika, and TentenxNeji fanic.

Chapter 1

The moon was shinning through the cloudy night sky. As usual the village at night was load and full of people. Naruto and the others were having dinner.

Hinata: This place is really popular isn't it?

Ino: Yeah and it only opened a week ago

Tenten; It's only because the food is amazing

Sai: Other bowl please

A waitress comes and gives Sai another bowl of rice then leaves.

Neji: What should we do after we eat?  
Shikamaru: I don't care

Naruto: What do you wanna do Sasuke?

Sasuke: I don't care

Naruto: Sasuke mind if we talk outside for a bit?

Sasuke just stares at Naruto then gets up and walks out the door with him.

Sasuke: What do you want to talk about?

Naruto: You miss Sakura Chan don't you?

Sasuke: Why are you asking me this Naruto?

Nauro: Ever since she left 3 years ago you've been acting more depressed than normal

Sasuke: Why do you care?

Naruto: Its because we're friends!

Sasuke: Yeah ok your right I do miss her

Naruto: She should be coming back soon

Sasuke: Shouldn't you go back inside?

Naruto: Yeah Hinata is waiting for me heh

Sasuke: Well I'll see you tomorrow

Naruto: You're not coming back inside?

Sasuke: I have to meet Tsunade sama

Naruto: Oh, ok. Don't keep Granny waiting then

Sasuke: Bye

Naruto: Later

Naruto walks back inside and sits down next to Hinata.

Hinata: Where did Sasuke go?

Naruto: He had to go meet Granny. But he said he'll see us tomorrow.

Neji: He's been busy lately

Sai: I have to go now to

Tenten: Good night Sai

Ino: See you tomorrow

Sai: See you all tomorrow

Sai gets up and walks out the door.

In a bar a few blocks away Sasuke and Tsunade are talking.

Sasuke: How's Sakura doing?  
Tsunade: Good, she's coming back

Sasuke: She is?

Tsunade: Yes, she asked me to give you your pills

Sasuke: Oh

Tsunade took out a small blue box and gave it to Sasuke

Sasuke: Thanks

Tsunade: She sent them by summoning

Sasuke: She did?

Tsunade: Yes and we're happy to have you back Sasuke you know that right?

Sasuke: Yes

Tsunade: Sasuke Itachi is dead now so enjoy your life in your village, in your home.

Sasuke: I'll try to do that and thank you Tsunade sama

Tsunade: No problem

Sasuke: Well see you tomorrow Tsunade sama

Tsunade: Good night

Sasuke walks out of the bar and starts walking home. Then he looks up into the sky and stares at it.

In the woods somewhere near Konnaha a girl with long pink hair in a blue dress with no sleeves, it covers her breasts, but shows her flat stomach, and the bottom is long and blue and is cut on both the right and left sides so her lets show. She has 2 gold braces lets on both of her ankles. Her light jade eyes shine in the night sky. Her blood red round earrings are very noticeable. Hey right leg is in a large lake that shines as if the stars were in the water itself. Then a small girl about 14 or 15 but small for her age appears from behind a tree. Hey long hair is in pigtails. Her hair is two different colors. The left side is pink and the right side is silver. Her eyes are a darker shade of jade. She's wearing a blue kimono with pink flowers. She's holding a brown teddy bear.

?: Oh their you are Miyu

Miyu: Onee Chan should you go to sleep?

?: Not yet. But you need more sleep then I do.

Miyu: I can't go to sleep

?: Come here

Miyu walks to the older girl and sits down next to her. The older girl puts Miyu's head on her lap.

?: Do you want me to sing you a song?  
Miyu: Yes please Onee Chan

The older girl starts singing. A few minutes later Miyu is asleep.

?: We'll be their tomorrow Miyu

The girls throws a card into the air and green smoke appears

Naruto: Good morning everyone!

Hinata: Good morning Naruto

Shikamaru: yawns Why did we have to wake up so early?

Ino: Its only 10:30

Lee: Shikamaru is always tired isn't he?

Sasuke: Yeah, he always has been

Tenten: Why

Chouji: No one knows why

Sai: Maybe it runs in the family?

Neji: I think it does

Tsunade walks up to Naruto and the others

Naruto: Good morning Granny!

Tsunade: Good morning.

Hinata: Do you need something from us Tsunade sama?

Tsunade: Yes, come with me to the main gates

Everyone follows Tsunade to the main gates.

Sasuke: So why are we here Tsunade sama?

Tsunade: Sakura is coming back, she should be here soon

Naruto: Eh? Really?  
Tsunade: Yes I got a message from her last night saying that.

A woman with amber eyes, dark pink hair in a bun, and in a dark send kimono and red sandals walks up to Tsunade.

?: Good morning

Tsunade: You're waiting for Sakura?

?: Yes I am Tsunade san

Tsunade: So you're older then me?

?: Yes

Then the same girl from the night at the lake appears with a wooden box with black straps on her back. The same little girl is walking behind her.

?: SAKURA WELCOME HOME

Everyone looks shocked and doesn't believe that girl is Sakura.

Sakura: You don't have to yell I can hear you

?: Why not I missed you

Sakura: You saw me last month, mom

?: DON'T CALL ME MOM IT MAKES ME FEEL OLD

Sakura: sighs Fine. Hi Yuko

Yuko runs up to Sakura and hugs her. Naruto and the others still look shocked.

Yuko bends down and looks at the little girl

Yuko: Welcome home Miyu Chan

Miyu: Um… I'm home Auntie Yuko

Yuko: You're just as cute as the last time I saw you

Sakura: You saw us a month ago

Yuko: But I missed you

Sakura: sigh We missed you too.

Sakura looks and sees Naruto and the others.

Sakura: Yo everyone its been a while

Naruto: Sakura Chan?

Sakura: Yeah it's me

The girls run up to Sakura and hug her.

Hinata: Welcome back Sakura I missed you so much

Sakura: I missed you too Hinata

Ino: Welcome home

Tenten: Welcome home! We're going out tonight then

Ino: Hell yeah

Sakura: Girls night out, Tsunade sama you can come too

Tsunade: Yes sake time

Sakura: Are you guys still shocked to see me?  
Sasuke: Welcome back

Sakura runs to Sasuke and hugs him

Sakura: Thank you Sasuke kun

Naruto: No fair I want a hug too

Sakura: laughs Ok come here

Naruto walks up to Sakura whose still hugging Sasuke. She pulls Naruto into the hug

Naruto: WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A HUG WITH SASUKE

Sasuke: Be happy she's hugging you baka

Naruto: SHUT UP SASUKE

Sai: Hello Sakura

Sakura: Hi Sai join the hug

Sai walks up to them and joins the group hug

Sakura: Where they fighting while I was gone Sai?

Sai: Yes all the time. Is it normal for them to do that?

Sakura: Yep

Ino: Whose the little girl Sakura?

Sakura: Miyu come here

Miyu walks over to Sakura. Sakura breaks up the hug and takes Miyu's hand.

Sakura: Tsunade sama

Tsunade: Yes?

Sakura: This is my little cousin Miyu

Tsunade: Is this the girl you told me about?

Sakura: Yes

Tsunade: I see, your Yuko right?

Yuko: Yes I am

Tsunade: Are you Miyu Chan's guardian now?

Yuko: No

Sakura: I am

Yuko: It was my sisters wish that Sakura would take care of Miyu when she's gone

Tsunade: I see. How old are you Miyu Chan?

Miyu: I'm 15

Sakura: Miyu graduated from the ninja academy

Tsunade: Then will you like to join a team Miyu Chan?  
Miyu: Yes please

Tsunade: Alright then I'll look for a team for you to join

Tsunade walks away. Then she turns her head.

Tsunade: Welcome home Sakura. Miyu Chan

After she says that she walks away.


End file.
